From the US 2006/0083035 A1, an AC/DC converter circuit is known that comprises three bridge rectifiers composed of diodes, wherein first terminals of the rectifiers are connected to different phases of a three-phase AC input voltage while the corresponding second terminals of the rectifiers are coupled to each other. The outputs of the three rectifier circuits are used as three separate sources of DC voltage.